UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying Group F
Group F of UEFA Euro 2020 qualifying is one of the ten groups to decide which teams will qualify for the UEFA Euro 2020 finals tournament. Group F consists of six teams: Faroe Islands, Malta, Norway, Romania, Spain and Sweden, where they will play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The top two teams will qualify directly for the finals. Unlike previous editions, the participants of the play-offs will not be decided based on results from the qualifying group stage, but instead based on their performance in the 2018–19 UEFA Nations League. Standings Matches The fixtures were released by UEFA the same day as the draw, which was held on 2 December 2018 in Dublin. Times are CET/CEST, as listed by UEFA (local times, if different, are in parentheses). |time=18:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Nwoko Borg |goals2=Thomsen |stadium=National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance=7,531 |referee=Vilhjálmur Þórarinsson (Iceland) }} |time=18:00 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Quaison Claesson |goals2=Keșerü |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance=30,115 |referee=Michael Oliver (England) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Rodrigo Ramos |goals2=King |stadium=Mestalla, Valencia |attendance=39,752 |referee=Andris Treimanis (Latvia) }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Morata |stadium=National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance=16,542 |referee=Andrew Dallas (Scotland) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=3–3 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Johnsen King Kamara |goals2=Claesson Nordtveit Quaison |stadium=Ullevaal Stadion, Oslo |attendance=23,459 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Deac Keșerü Pușcaș |goals2=Davidsen |stadium=Stadionul Dr. Constantin Rădulescu, Cluj-Napoca |attendance=10,502 |referee=Halil Umut Meler (Turkey) }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=1–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=K. Olsen |goals2=Ramos Navas Gestsson Gayà |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance= |referee=Enea Jorgji (Albania) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=T. Elyounoussi Ødegaard |goals2=Keșerü |stadium=Ullevaal Stadion, Oslo |attendance= |referee=Sergei Karasev (Russia) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Quaison Claesson Isak |goals2= |stadium=Friends Arena, Solna |attendance= |referee=Rob Harvey (Republic of Ireland) }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Johnsen |stadium=Tórsvøllur, Tórshavn |attendance= |referee=Donatas Rumšas (Lithuania) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2=Pușcaș Chipciu Man |stadium=National Stadium, Ta' Qali |attendance= |referee=Dennis Higler (Netherlands) }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= |goals1=Ramos Morata Oyarzabal |goals2= |stadium=Santiago Bernabéu, Madrid |attendance= |referee=William Collum (Scotland) }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=El Molinón, Gijón |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=18:00 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 ( ) |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Ramón de Carranza, Cádiz |attendance= |referee= }} ---- |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium=Wanda Metropolitano, Madrid |attendance= |referee= }} |time=20:45 |team1= |score= |report=Report |team2= |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance= |referee= }} Goalscorers Discipline A player is automatically suspended for the next match for the following offences: * Receiving a red card (red card suspensions may be extended for serious offences) * Receiving three yellow cards in three different matches, as well as after fifth and any subsequent yellow card (yellow card suspensions are carried forward to the play-offs, but not the finals or any other future international matches) The following suspensions were (or will be) served during the qualifying matches: External links *UEFA Euro 2020, UEFA.com *European Qualifiers, UEFA.com Group F Category:2018–19 in Maltese football Category:2019 in Norwegian football Category:2018–19 in Romanian football Category:2018–19 in Spanish football Category:2019 in Swedish football